


Just Friends

by Kyzellar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Drama, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, angst written by someone who is not ready to deel with the feelings of angst, gerita - Freeform, ill update the tags as it goes along, not sure if it qualifies as Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzellar/pseuds/Kyzellar
Summary: After the events of buon san valentino, all Germany wants to do is hide in his room and forget he exists, Thankfully there are plenty of people who won't let him. At the same time Italy is completely restless, and can't spend a single second without worrying about Germany.A shitty, self indulgent Slow-burn Gerita Fanfic i wrote for no one but myself. I need some fluff and angst in these times and since we are all going through it, Naturally a Happy ending.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Sorrow

“For how long has he been in there?” Hungary asked, concern laying thick in her voice.

Prussia sighed. “4 Days so far, I am slowly getting concerned tho...”

"You are telling me he hast left his room for Four days?! That’s impossible he must have gone out some time, at least to get himself something to eat, or..to perform basic hygiene” Austria said. He almost attempting to hide his disgust.

Austria gave the wooden door I front of him a gentle knock. “Germany, it’s Austria. Are you alright? We’d like to talk with you.”

Silence...

“See, I told you he wouldn’t respond.”

Just when Austria reached for the door handle and pushed it down, Prussia added

“And don’t even bother trying to open the door, its locked.”

“But what even happened?”  
“I don’t know.” Responded Prussia. “He just came home that day with a completely blank expression, didn’t even say hello or anything. He just walked right past me to his room as if he were on autopilot. And I didn’t see him since them.

“We-” he looked over to Hungary, who gave him a penetrating glare, and then corrected himself “I can’t help but to feel partially responsible for what happened.”

“No it is also my fault, I should have acted beforehand and I should have seen it coming and I really want to help him but I can’t and this is the first time I have ever had to -”

“Stop.” “This is no time to push around blame, what matters is that we help Germany.”

“Hungary is right” Austria turned to Prussia. “What did you do the last time something like this happened?”

“Thats just the thing. I don’t think he has ever been this bad before. Usually he’s the one helping me get it together.”

“Well we can't help him if he is in there alone. And we are out here” Hungary carefully examined the door.

“Right.” Austria agreed. “Prussia do you maybe have some sort of spare key?”  
“I think we might have a set of replicas down in the basement but I need some help fin-”  
BAM!

With a strong kick Hungary had snaped the lock in half and the door swung open.  
“That works too I guess.” Austria said.

A smell of decay came out of Germanys bedroom, followed by the stench of old beer and rotten food.

“Oh god West...” Uttered Prussia under his breath, as he entered the room and placed himself next to his brothers' bed.

The only indicator of Germany actually being there was the Human shaped dent in the blanked, that Germany had completely hidden himself under.  
“Hey West, how are you doing?” His voice was shaky and hesitant. Prussia gave his best to sound caring despite the awkwardness.

“Austria and Hungary are here too, in case you want to talk.”

Prussia let his eyes wander across the bedroom. On the Desk was one plate with half a sausage on it, and a piece of bread with only one bite missing. Both long expired judging from the looks and smell of it. Next to the bed were a couple of empty beer bottles laying around. Right at the entrance were the exact clothes Germany had worn 5 days ago, scattered across the floor. Unfolded and unorganized.

Germany hadn’t even bothered to close the curtains, so bright sunlight beamed through the Windows. Prussia walked over to one of them and opened it, in hopes of making the old smelly air that reigned in this room a bit more bearable.

“Look West, I know you want to hide yourself inside of a cocoon of sadness, but that won’t make you feel any better either, now come on out.” He tried to sound as Cheerful as possible while tugging away the blanked Germany had pulled over his head.

Austria saw how little progress Prussia made and decided to step in.  
“Look Germany, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. You are pathetic. Your clothes aren’t even folded and your room is in a Disgusting condition. If you hide yourself in your bed for 4 days just because of one small...embarrassment- then I can understand why Italy reje-”

“What do you know about Italy!”

One of the empty beer bottles flew around the Room, missing the place at the doorframe were Austria stood by a few inches. Right before Germany hid himself back underneath his blanked.

Hungary gestured to both boys that they should wait outside in the Hallway as she made her way into the room. She closed the door behind her; with soft and careful steps she grabbed the chair standing at the desk, and placed it next to the Bed.

“Look Germany. I am not going to claim to be some expert on Italy, or relationships. But I know how you feel, because I have felt that way too.”  
She locked to the door where she could sense his presence.  
“We all have. And yet none of us know in a situation like this, when it hits a loved one.

We all want to help but don’t know how. I can tell you one thing tho, if the Italy you met is anything like the Italy I saw grow up in Mister Austria's house, then he wouldn’t want you to just stay in bed sulking and feeling sorry for yourself.  
And even if he isn’t. There are still a lot of people out there who care about you. Now I can’t promise that we will magically make you feel better, but I can say is that we will make you feel like we try.”

She elevated herself from her chair and ended her little speech with; “I’m not going to try to force, or convince you to come out with me now. When you feel ready to is up to you.” She walked over to the door, hand on the latch. “But I want you to know that as soon as you feel ready to leave again, there will be a group of people waiting for you. Who care about you.”

Once she passed through the doorway Hungary was met with two pairs of curious eyes. “AND?”  
“Well I tried my best but I think we should just give him some time and space.” Right as she finished saying that the door Opened. A tall and Muscular figure came out.

His skin was Paler than usual, His cheeks were red and puffed up just like his light blue eyes, which were  bloodrun . His blonde hair, normally slicked back, now hung loose in greasy  uncempt strands covering part of his face. His blue eyes, normally full of disciple and  streingh . Looked weak and empty. His bottom Lip was shaking slightly when he locked at Prussia, who immediately took his little brother  into his arms. Germany just let himself drop into his  brothers hug, burring his face into his neck. A quit crying, was the only noise that filled the hallway, as Germany clung  unto his big brother.


	2. Concern

Germany, now dressed in a fresh set of clothes after Prussia made him take a shower, sat on the living room couch. The puffiness around his face had worn off a bit, yet he still had dark blue circles beneath his eyes. His blonde hair, now washed, was hanging damp in his face. 

“I already told you, you don’t have to clean up my mess.” He mumbled towards Austria, his voice just weak enough to not be convincing. 

Austria, who was loading a dishwasher with dirty plates laying in the kitchen, assured Germany;   
“Nonsense, if I don’t do it who will.” after a short break he began throwing away trash laying around the counter area. “The only thing I don’t understand is how the Kitchen managed to get so dirty when you were in your room all the time.” 

Prussia, announced himself in a tone of voice who made it clear he was overcompensating with casualty, “Haha yea funny how that happens huh.” 

“Non the less I want to apologise for screaming at you. It was an outbust of emotion that will not happen again.”

“I accept your apology.”

With a radiant energy Hungary stepped intoo the Living room. A toolbelt buckled around her hips.    
“So I managed to fix that lock of yours,” She tourned to Germany “Sorry again for kicking it in” 

Germany just dismissed it with a Hand motion. 

“Where should I put the toolbelt?”    
“Oh you can just leave it there ill put it away later.” Prussia explained.    
“Im finished here aswell.” Decladered Austria as he was wiping the surface with a washrag.

Just as he had finished, a knock came from the Main door, but even before anyone could open the door, Switzerland let himself in, followed by Liechtenstein. In his hands he held a small but tasteful gift basked.

“Hi I just came by to see how you are doing.” 

He placed the basked on the table in front of Germany. 

“Well this is plenty unusual for you Switzerland, you normally don’t like getting involved in other people’s bussines.” 

“Zsk, shut it Austria-” He muttered incidentally, then fokused his attention back towards Germany, still awaiting his answer. 

After an awkward pause if silence Germany answered. “Im doing fine why is everyone making such a big deal out of this!” 

Clearly he was not doing fine, as his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. 

“Truth be told; this is more or less a rather selfish visit on my part. Being lodged right between the two of you. It makes me nervous thinking about the effects a War could have on me.” 

Unanimously the entire room got startled by the word  _ War _ .

“No one said anything about a War!” Germany reassured, more himself than the others. 

“I know, and I intent to keep it that way.” 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make another courtessy visit.” Switzerland tourned to Germany.   


“If you want to talk, I mean- I'd preffer you not to, but if you do- I a- ehm... You know where I live.”

“Thank you.” Germany said slightly nodding. 

Despite the dry coldness in their conversation, each of them understood exactly what the other was trying to say. Outsiders may find it odd and overlay distant, but it’s a silent, mutual agreement that was made a long time ago. 

“Well, we will be leaving aswell if that is fine with you Germany.”    
“Sure, do what you want.” 

Once the visit had left, Germany leaned forward to observe the gift basked Switzerland had brought, only to be met with a pleasant surprise.   
“This isnt the cheapest one, not even close.” He remarked 

With an elegant swing Prussia jumped over the backrest of the cough and let himself fall right  in front of his brother. 

“Now tell me,” His voice was filled with curiosity, “what exactly happened that evening?” He leaned forward, proping up his head up on his arm.    


“I pulled an idiotic and ill-considered stunt that I didn’t think through. That’s all there is to it.”    


“Come on West.”   


“I mean it. It was just a stupid, and reckless idea. I let myself be lead by my feelings instead of logic. I was careless and ended up ruining the only friendship I ever had. Just because I acted on a whim. On impulse.”

Germanys voice got shaky and his light blue eyes filled with tears. Before he was able to shed one, he stomped out the living room. 

“Im going to take a shower.”    


“Again? You just show-”

“ ** I don’t care! ** ” Growled Germany, as he made his way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long, i had a really busy week and couldn't get myself to write chapter 3 an 4. Ill try to write them today so i can post next week  
> Until then Happy halloween everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! Since i am still new to fanfic writing, please feel free to give constructive criticism or advice.


End file.
